


Restraint

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: All Hail The Queen [9]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Female Cale, Gen, Genderbending, Humans, Male Rita, Tyrusians, culture clash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>College has it's own culture, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



> Prompt: Rite of Passage

Rick considers the first day Cale gets through class as a success only because nothing blew up, no one was electrocuted, and he had effectively argued with Rafe that she really didn't need the Exotar in English.

He hadn't considered the local sports team cat-calling to her, nor her bewildered expression, or his incredible jealousy at it. Or Rafe's immediate reaction to punch someone in the face, which Rick had managed to stop by only the barest of margins.

He didn't bother to stop himself though.


End file.
